The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie 2: Pop-a-berry Roll
The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie 2: Pop-a-berry Roll is a 2018 computer-animated musical family film and a sequel to the 2016 film The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie. The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies, Hasbro and American Greetings and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was released on June 8th, 2018.'' Plot TBA Cast *Anna Cummer as Strawberry Shortcake *Shannon Chan-Kent as Cherry Jam *Rebecca Shoichet as Apple Dumplin' *Annick Obonsawin as Ginger Snap *Matilda Gilbert as Angel Cake *Janyse Jaud as Orange Blossom *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Mango Smoothie *Jack McBrayer as Huckleberry Pie *Sarah Silverman as Peppermint Fizz *Frank Welker as Pupcake *Emily Osment as Custard *Kristen Bell as Honey Pie Pony *Nathan Kress as Blackberry Bun *Britt McKillip as Blueberry Muffin *Mindy Kaling as Rainbow Sherbet *Elizabeth Banks as Coco Calypso *Debi Derryberry as Seaberry Delight *Brenda Song as Tea Blossom *Miranda Cosgrove as Crepe Suzette *Victoria Justice as Frosty Puff *Amy Adams as Tangerina Torta *Ingrid Nilson as Raspberry Torte *Andrea Libman as Lemon Meringue *Idina Menzel as Apricot *Jessica DiCicco as T.N. Honey *Leila Arcieri as Butter Cookie *Dove Cameron as Lime Light *Reese Witherspoon as Cherry Cuddler *Jodi Benson as Café Olé *Grey DeLisle as Mint Tulip *Albert Brooks & Ellen DeGeneres as Lem n Ada *Kristen Wiig as Peach Blush *Debby Ryan as Banana Candy *Ashleigh Ball as Plum Puddin' *Jace Norman as Green Apple Release The film was released on June 8, 2018. before being rescheduled to June 6, 2019 in January 2018. Marketing On November 18, 2017, the first images were released, followed by a teaser trailer the next day. On January 20, 2018, new images were released, followed by a leaked trailer the next day. On March 16, 2018, a new trailer was released. On April 20, 2018, a new trailer was released. On May 10, 2018, 5 new images were released. On May 27, 2018, a new trailer was released. Soundtrack *Strawberry Yo!: Performed by Ashley Tisdale *Anything is Possible: Performed by Cherry Jam *Alejandro: Performed by Lady Gaga *Shake It Off: Performed by Taylor Swift *We Are Family: Performed by Strawberry Shortcake's World Cast and Cherry Jam Sequel n an interview prior to the film's release, director Lauren Faust was asked about a possible film series. She said, "I can't be sure about that. It all really depends on how well it's recieved. We don't want to make a sequel to something no one cared for or no one went to see in the first place." After the film's success, Lauren Faust confirmed that a sequel was to begin development soon by the same crew as the original. n an interview in late 2019, Alyson Stoner was asked about the sequel and confirmed that she would be returning. The rest of the original cast was confirmed by Davis in early 2019. The Strawberry Shortcake's World 3: The Island of Tropical Berry was released on June 5th, 2020. Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:2018 Category:Sequels Category:Movies Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Family Category:Musical